Savior VS Savior
by ARIES.H
Summary: Dua penyelamat Dunia bertarung saling membunuh? Namun memang begitu kenyataannya. Namun sayang, musuh bebuyutan dari kedua penyelamat itu sudah mati. Membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat sang penyelamat saling bertarung dengan tujuan 'balas dendam'. Kalau saja mereka meliahat, mungkin mereka akan tertawa..[mini Chapter]


**Savior VS Savior**

 **(RAGNAROK)**

 **Naruto - [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD - [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : Naru-Overpowered!, Issei-Overpowered!, Gore, AU, OOC.**

•

Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan mahluk ciptaan-Nya yang kini saling berhadapan dalam bentuk dua kubu di atas sebuah padang rumput luas. Tak jauh dari itu ratusan-.. Tidak, tapi ribuan tebing batu hitam seolah berlomba-lomba menggapai langit mengelilingi padang rumput berukuran luas itu.

Berdiri di depan ribuan pasukannya, Iblis berambut coklat ke merahan sedikit corak hitam itu menatap tajam dua manik safir milik pria berambut pirang yang berada 200 meter di depannya yang kini tengah berdiri juga di depan ribuan pasukannya. Tapi dia tak peduli tentang ribuan pasukan di belakang badan pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, sekarang yang menjadi 'utama' di kepalanya adalah wanita atau 2 minggu lalu sudah resmi menjadi Istri sahnya itu yang kini berada di bawah cengkraman pria brengsek itu. Dia melihat Istrinya tengah terduduk dengan tangan pria brengsek itu menjambak kuat rambut merah Istrinya yang sangat dia sukai. Matanya melihat jelas meski jaraknya 200 meter, raut kesakitan Istrinya yang bernama Rias Gremory.

"Lepaskan dia! Kita dapat bicara tanpa ada tumpah darah." dengan Iris hitam kecoklatannya menatap tajam pria pirang itu.

Angin berhembus pelan saat dia bersuara. Namun begitu tak dapat menurunkan ketegangan dari kedua belah pihak yang kini siap beradu senjata kapanpun.

"Pertama aku cukup kagum kalian dapat memindahkan kami ke tempat ini." balas Naruto. Di belakangnya berdiri ribuan Shinobi dari berbagai Negara dan Desa kecil. Tak jauh di belakangnya atau satu barisan di belakangnya dengan jarak jauh satu sama lain, terlihat berdiri dengan tegak 4 Kage dari Lima Negara besar Shinobi tengah memimpin satu barisan besar di belakangnya.

Cengkraman Naruto pada rambut merah yang mengingatkan kepada Ibunya itu dia kuatkan. Menghiraukan erengan sakit dari mulut perempuan di bawah cengkramannya ini Naruto dengan raut yang berubah menjadi dingin menghempaskan kepala penuh surai merah itu untuk mendekat dengan tanah.

 **DUGH!**

"Arrggg!"

Dan dengan cepat kaki kekarnya yang berlapis celana standar Jounin dan Sandal standar Ninja itu dengan cepat menekan belakang leher perempuan itu yang mencoba mengadah untuk kembali mencium rumput hijau ini.

Dari jauh Issei yang melihat itu hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan amarah. Tak hanya Issei, pria berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh dari Issei juga hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan rahang mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Membuat kekacauan di Desa ku dan di Dunia kami. Apa lagi membunuh warga ku aku dapat mentoleransi.." masih dengan raut dingin dia pasang.

"Tapi kedua malaikat kecilku tewas dalam insiden penyerangan kalian waktu itu tidak dapat ku toleransi!"

 **Dukh!**

Kaki beralas sandal standar Jounin itu kembali menginjak belakang leher perempuan di bawah kaki kanannya. Iblis istri dari Iblis reinkarnasi Lucifer itu hanya menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan suaranya untuk tidak mengerang sakit. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar membasahi pipi putihnya yang tertempel debu.

 **Dukh!**

"Kalau kau lakukan lagi, aku bunuh kau!"

 **Dukh!**

"Berhenti!"

 **Dukh! . Dukh!**

 **Dukh!**

"Berhenti! **Brengsek!** "

Aura Iblis bercampur aura Naga semakin terasa kental oleh pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Pasukan Youkai Kyoto.

 **Dukh! . DUKH!**

 **KRAK!**

 **DUKH! . DUKH! . DUKH!**

Tulang leher perempuan itu patah, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Terus, terus dan terus menginjak leher bagian belakang perempuan di bawahnya ini. Dan perlahan injakan kakainya merambat ke daerah kepala membuat perlahan darah segar mewarnai rumput hijau di sekitarnya. Tak hanya itu terlihat di telapak tangan kirinya yang di balut perban itu sebuah bola chakra yang berputar kencang tak teratur, walau begitu tak merubah apa pun bentuk dari bola chakra yang menjanjikan kesakitan itu.

 **"Jang-"**

Terlambat

Walau sudah menggunakan kecepatan yang dia punya untuk mengentikan bola biru yang di lesatkan oleh pria berjubah putih namun tetap bola biru itu tetap melesat cepat ke arah tubuh Istrinya.

'TIDAK!'

Bagai seenggok daging segar, bola chakra itu menggilas ganas tubuh wanita adik Moul Lucifer itu. Bersama dengan itu darah segar berhamburan kemana-mana. Tak terkecuali jubah kebesaran Hokage Konohagakure itu menjadi korban.

•

Diam, hanya itu yang Baruto lakukan. Dia sudah melihat dua kali dengan yang ini, dimana ayahnya berubah derastis menjadi dingin dan kejam. Pertama dia melihat ayahnya berubah seperti ini dia shock, tak menyangka ayahnya yang berwajah ramah dan selalu memasang cengiran bodoh ke Ibunya saat masih hidup dapat sekejam ini. Dia kira perkataan ayahnya Sarada hanya bualan.

•

Issei hanya mematung dengan raut shock di tengah-tengah dua kubu yang masih dalam ketegangan. Tempat yang tadi dia berdiri kini kosong dengan tanah berjatuhan. Bahkan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Youkai ada juga yang shock melihat kecepatan dari sosok Iblis yang di gadang-gadang reinkarnasi Lucifer sesungguhnya itu.

 **"BRENGSEK KAU!"**

Bagai peluru roket tercepat di Dunia, Issie dengan amarah membeludak melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cahaya merah pekat menyelebungi tubuhnya.

"KEMARILAH! AKU CABIK! CABIK! KAU!"

 **BUMM!**

Dengan itu detuman keras terjadi saat dua kepalan tinju berbeda ras itu beradu menggetarkan sekitarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu para Shinobi dari berbagai Negara itu melesat ke depan. Hanya bayangan blur hitam lah yang terlihat.

•

Naruto hanya membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang akibat lontaran kejutan dari bentrokan dua kekuatan berbeda tadi.

'Kuat juga!'

Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat mulus di tanah yang di tumbuhi rumput hijau. Membuat Hand Seal.

 **Bofhh!**

Muncul replika sama seperti dirinya tepat di depannya dengan tangan kiri bunshinnya yang di balut perban perlahan menyala terang berwarna orange yang dengan cepat menahan sebuah laser plasma penghancur dari depan. Namun dari dekat sebuah ke anehan terjadi pada telapak tangan kiri Bunshin Naruto yang seolah menyerap energi penghancur itu.

Dan entah kapan Naruto asli yang tadi berada di belakang Bunshinnya sudah menghilang.

Namun tak lama sebuah energi penghancur dari penjuru mata angin dalam bentuk laser tiba-tiba muncul dari balik debu menuju ke Bunshin Naruto.

 **DUAR!**

Sebuah ledakan akibat 20 Dragon Shot yang di keluarkan 20 replika Naga kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengepung Bunshin Naruto tadi.

Tak jauh dari itu Issei yang kini dalam Mode Balance Breaker hanya menyeringai senang dalam helm armornya.

 **'Jangan senang dulu. Liat! Atasmu bodoh!'**

Reflek menengok ke atas, dia hanya membulatkan matanya.

'Keparat!'

Di atas Issei dan 20 reflika Naga kecilnya terdapat puluhan bunshin Naruto yang sudah memegang sebuah Odama Rasengan.

 **BUM! . BUM! . BUM!**

 **KEBOM!**

Tanpa ampun satu persatu Odama Rasengan bunshin Naruto menghujam ke bawah.

•

Naruto asli yang kini berada di atas batu yang menjulang tinggi hanya menghiraukan ledakan efek Odama Rasengannya. Namun tatapannya kini terfokus kepada sosok mahluk Merah yang perlahan keluar dari lubang Distori

"Apa itu Naga?" guman Naruto. Dia juga melihat para Shinobi terlihat ketakutan, karena itu juga para Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Youkai memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyerang para Shinobi.

 **'Bocah!'**

'Aku tau, Juubi.'

Menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan menekan ke telapak tangan kirinya yang di perban.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**

 **BOFFF**

 **To. Be. Continued!**


End file.
